disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Issue 188
June 9, 2018 |previous = "Baymax Returns" |next = "Big Roommates 2"}} "Issue 188" is the second episode of Big Hero 6: The Series. It premiered on June 9, 2018. Before making its television debut, the episode was first released on Disney XD's UK YouTube account on February 15 during the same year. Plot Professor Granville introduces Hiro to Karmi, who was previously the youngest student to be admitted into San Fransokyo Tech until Hiro came along. As they are both young geniuses attending college, Professor Grandville believes that Hiro could do with some socialization with someone about his age. Karmi is very optimistic about making friends with Hiro, but after Professor Grandville leaves the two to get acquainted her tone suddenly changes to not wanting anything to do with Hiro. She prefers to keep to herself and work on her research. Hanging around Karmi's lab, Hiro learns that she is into biology and has this weird habit of talking to her virus samples as if they were friends. He tries to be friendly, but Karmi remains unfriendly towards him. He learns from Go Go that Karmi has no friends and took pride in being the youngest genius in the school, which has now become Hiro's thing. During night patrol, Hiro, Baymax, and Go Go come face to face with a mother-daughter criminal duo known as High Voltage. The three heroes engage them as they rob a couple of automated teller machines, but lose the fight when they use their electronic powers and dance moves. Hiro and Go Go tell Wasabi, Honey, and Fred about it the next day at school. Fred sees a comic book similarity as usual, and Go Go sarcastically suggests they should study some comics to figure out how to beat High Voltage. Fred takes her seriously and suggests looking up Captain Fancy: Issue 188, where the hero lost battle after battle to a mother-daughter acrobat team, similar to High Voltage. Hiro meanwhile realizes that Karmi has a crush on his alter ego when he sees her drawing his superhero self in one of her textbooks. The next night, Big Hero 6 engages High Voltage again. Even with the whole team together, they fail to stop the mother-daughter criminal duo. Karmi gets a good look at Hiro's face when he saves her from a falling lamppost but somehow does not seem to recognize him. Sulking over their defeat the next day at school, Go Go reluctantly decides to go ahead with Fred's idea in looking up Captain Fancy: Issue 188 for a way to defeat High Voltage. Unfortunately, Fred does not have it, and the only copy in existence is in possession of his arch-rival, Richardson Mole. They visit him at his comic book store, and he grants them permission to read it after Go Go wins at one of his Fred themed games. Meanwhile, Hiro starts to question Granville's decision in pairing him with Karmi, when he is already well adjusted in socializing. Karmi, on the other hand, does not appear to have any strong socialization with other people. Big Hero 6 intercept High Voltage for the third time, who are robbing a bank. Fred and Go Go arrive much later, after reading through Captain Fancy: Issue 188. Go Go believes Fred has found the answer to beat High Voltage, but much to her annoyance, he only found the answer regarding Hiro's identity not being noticed. However, Fred inspires Go Go when he brings up how Richardson cut the power to his house when he almost bought the comic. She has Honey insulate her discs with rubber goo and is given to chemical balls. She uses the rubber on her discs to shield off the duo's electric attacks. Go Go gets close enough to confiscate the energy orb that gives them their powers and insulates it in rubber goo. High Voltage tries to escape, but Honey traps them both in sticky goo, and the team beats High Voltage. The next day, much to Karmi's shock, Hiro thanks her for helping him socialize instead of ratting about her behavior towards him. He also realizes that Granville set him up with Karmi to help her become more social, she, in turn, gains some respect for Hiro, but still slightly looks down on him. Meanwhile, Obake is watching the pictures of Big Hero 6, then a close-up picture of Hiro and Baymax. His face mysterious glows. Cast *Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada *Scott Adsit as Baymax *Génesis Rodríguez as Honey Lemon *Khary Payton as Wasabi *Jamie Chung as Go Go Tomago *Brooks Wheelan as Fred *Jenifer Lewis as Professor Granville *Diedrich Bader as Bluff Dunder *Sean Giambrone as Richardson Mole *Katy Mixon as Barb *Sophie Reynolds as Juniper *Haley Tju as Karmi Song *We've Got Dance Power Trivia *The US premiere date for this episode was leaked for March 15, 2018, but Bob Schooley confirmed that this announcement was not the official premiere date. Goofs *During the first battle against High Voltage, the armor on Go Go's upper arms are briefly yellow, and then revert to black. *In the scene where Honey, Wasabi, Go Go, and Fred are sulking at a table over their second defeat to High Voltage, Go Go's rear is missing, but in the next scene her rear is visible. International Premieres *March 1, 2018 (United Kingdom) *April 4, 2018 (Germany) *May 25, 2018 (Philippines) *June 30, 2018 (Canada) Gallery Concept Art Issue 188 concept 1.jpg Big Hero 6 The Series props - High Voltage Car.jpg Big Hero 6 The Series props - Blender Explosion Stages.jpg Screenshots Issue 188 21.png Issue 188 22.png|Who is that? Issue 188 23.png Issue 188 25.jpg|Hiro meets Karmi Issue 188 29.png Issue 188 22.jpg Issue 188 37.png Issue 188 31.png Issue 188 32.png Issue 188 33.png Issue 188 34.png Issue 188 35.png Issue 188 36.png Baymax-Returns-7.png|"I've got this." Issue 188 28.png|Karmi drawing "hero" Hiro Issue 188 23.jpg Issue 188 1.png|Hiro saves Karmi Issue 188 26.png Issue 188 20.jpg Issue 188 21.jpg Issue 188 27.png|"He can say hey Karmi to me any day." Issue 188 2.png|"One amnesia-ccino coming up!" Issue 188 3.png Issue 188 6.png Issue 188 7.png Issue 188 19.png|"You guys should audition for Top Feet." Issue 188 17.png|"Stars don't audition!" Issue 188 4.png Baymax-Returns-21.png|"Time to power down, ladies." Issue 188 18.png Issue 188 8.png Issue 188 9.png Issue 188 10.png Issue 188 11.png Issue 188 12.png|"Last dance, freaks!" Issue 188 13.png BH6 TV - Honey Lemon.png Issue 188 14.png Baymax-Returns-22.png Issue 188 15.png|Juniper defeated Issue 188 5.png|Baymax making things awkward for Hiro Obake glow.png Category:Big Hero 6 episodes